


Lindo

by johnnysmama



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnysmama/pseuds/johnnysmama
Summary: Doyoung es inseguro en cuanto a su apariencia. Jaehyun no hace más que empeorar su inseguridad.





	

Hacía ya un tiempo que la existencia de Jaehyun se había vuelto un problema para Doyoung. Este tuvo la mala idea de comentarle de esto a su hermano mayor.

-"¡Que no me gusta!". Negó Doyoung.

-"¡Estás mintiendo! Mira lo roja que tienes la cara Doyoung ¡Estas completamente enamorado!".

-"¿Enamorado yo? ¿De ese tipo? Estás loco hermano".

-"¡Mi hermanito se enamoró por primera vez! No puedo creerlo. Creí que eras un robot sin sentimientos hasta ahora pero me has sorprendido hermanito", Gongmyung le dió un golpe en el hombro a su hermanito.

-"¡Me duele!", dijo Doyoung exagerando, "Y ya te lo he dicho, ¡no estoy enamorado!"

-"¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de él? ¿Es guapo?".

Ese era el problema. Jaehyun es muy guapo. Tan guapo que Doyoung no sabía si admirarlo o envidiarlo.  
Le enfurecía cada vez que un chico o una chica le decía directamente lo guapo que era o lo inteligente que era. El ego del maldito era probablemente más grande que la vía láctea.  
Detestaba la forma en la que sonreía con esa dentadura perfecta y esos hoyuelos, ¡esos malditos hoyuelos!.

Doyoung probablemente era la única persona del planeta que hasta la fecha no le había dicho ningún elogio a Jaehyun, y este último parecía muy descontento con ello.

La vida de Doyoung parecía un infierno últimamente, dado que Jaehyun estaba determinado a obligar a que un halago saliera de su boca.

-"¿Cómo me veo?", preguntó Jaehyun a sus compañeros, luciendo como el paradigma de la belleza en su jodido esmoquin.

-"Pues tal como se esperaba, ¡te ves como una portada de revista andante!", Taeil respondió, y ahí estaba una vez más esa sonrisa de superioridad plantada en la cara de Jaehyun.

-"Doyoung-ah, ¿Cómo me veo?"

-"Como te ves siempre"

-"¿Espléndido? ¿Magnífico? ¿Guapo?". 《hijo de perra》Doyoung lo insultó en su cabeza.

-"Normal".

-"Eres malo". Dijo la criatura más arrogante que haya pisado jamás esta tierra.

Después de aguantar unos diez minutos de ver como los fotógrafos alababan al dios del encanto, era el turno de Doyoung. La sesión de fotos fue un poco incómoda ya que los fotógrafos le hicieron cambiar de poses y expresiones unas cincuenta veces, cosa que le bajó un poco (un mucho) el autoestima. Estaba claro que no se iba a poner a llorar por ello, pero aún así en su cara se notaba que estaba molesto. Jaehyun notó esto e intentó animar a su hyung.

-"No dejes que esto te ponga triste hyung. Ví tus fotos, saliste muy bien en todas"

-"Guárdate los comentarios, gracias"

-"Pero es verdad, ¡hyung es muy lindo! Pareces un conejito". Un puto conejo, ¿eso se suponía que debía ser un halago o una burla?.

Doyoung se levantó de la silla para no tener que oír los sinsentidos que salían de la boca de Jaehyun. Pero el maldito no lo iba a dejar escaparse tan fácilmente. Atrapó a Doyoung en sus dos brazos en una especie de abrazo.

-"¿¡Qué haces!?". La cosa que Doyoung odiaba más que nada era que lo toquen. "¡Déjame ir!".

-"Solo si me dices que soy guapo".

-"Eres guapo. Ahora suéltame". Pero Jaehyun no lo soltó.

-"Antes me tienes que responder una pregunta ¿si?", Jaehyun soltó un suspiro, "Kim Dongyoung, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?".

Esto no estaba pasando, esto no era posible. Su corazón estaba haciendo una rutina de porristas y sus latidos resonaban por toda su caja toráxica. Sus manos estaban empapadas de sudor.

Por primera vez en su corta vida Doyoung siguió a su corazón.

-"Sí". Respondió, pero su respuesta sonó tan bajita que estaba seguro que Jaehyun no la escuchó.

-"¿Qué has dicho? No te he escuchado". 

-"Dije que sí". Ahora sí estaba seguro de que Jaehyun lo había escuchado, sin embargo el otro no podía perder la oportunidad de molestarlo.

-"¿Que sí que?"

-"¡QUE SÍ! ¡QUE QUIERO SER TU NOVIO!". Mierda, la mitad de Seúl escuchó eso.

-"¡Felicidades!". Esa era la voz de Taeil. Doyoung nunca se sintió tan avergonzado en su vida. Pero esto solo fue el comienzo.

 

En el cumpleaños de Jaehyun este le jugó un piedra, papel o tijeras y el perdedor debía de concederle un deseo al otro. Doyoung perdió.

-"Quiero que durmamos juntos hoy", pidió Jaehyun.  
'Dormir' dijo.

Al otro día Doyoung se despertó en una cama muy pequeña para dos personas, desnudo, dolorido, con el pelo hecho un desastre y junto a Jaehyun que estaba en un estado similar al suyo.  
Kim Dongyoung, quien odiaba ser tocado, fue tocado en todas las partes de su cuerpo y de todas las maneras posibles, y el autor de esto ya se había despertado con una sonrisa amorosa dirigida hacia él.

-"Buenos días, conejito". Jaehyun besó sus labios con delicadeza.

-"Buenos días, guapo".

Doyoung se sintió avergonzado cuando se dió cuenta de que ambos estaban destapados y que Jaehyun no paraba de escanear su cuerpo con su mirada. Su reacción fue la de inmediatamente taparse con sus manos.

-"No hagas eso, ¿no ves que estoy admirando mi obra de arte?".

-"Cada vez que abres tu boca, tonterías salen de ella".

-"Ey, te juego otro papel piedra o tijeras"

-"¡No! Voy a perder otra vez".

-"Entonces hazme un favor"

-"No lo voy a hacer contigo de vuelta. Me duele ahí abajo"

-"No, no, eso no", Las mejillas de Jaehyun se volvieron del color de un tomate, era la primera vez que Doyoung lo veía así.

-"¿Entonces que quieres?"

-"Quiero que te digas a tí mismo que eres lindo"

-"Eres tonto"

-"Vamos, házlo"

-"S-soy lindo", murmuró Doyoung.

Flashbacks de aquel día en que le pidió a Doyoung ser su novio le volvieron a la cabeza a Jaehyun.

-"No te escuché, conejito".

-"¡QUE SOY LINDO DIJE! ¿ESTÁS SORDO?". Después de un pequeño silencio, Doyoung se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho. Jaehyun soltó una risa.

-"¿Por qué me haces decir cosas de ese tipo? ¿¡Acaso disfrutas verme sufrir!?".

-"Si bien me gusta molestarte, lo que más quiero en este mundo Doyoung, es que te aprecies más a tí mismo. No tienes que compararte conmigo todo el tiempo. Eres hermoso". Doyoung evitó el contacto visual con Jaehyun. Obviamente estaba intentando controlarse, no iba a llorar.

-"¿Vas llorar?".

-"¡No! Yo nunca lloro".

-"Es verdad ¿Por qué nunca lloras, hyung?".

-"No me gusta mostrarme débil".

-"¿De verdad? Ayer de noche no presentaste ningún problema para dejarte dominar hyung". Dijo Jaehyun sonriendo. Era muy divertido molestar a Doyoung.

Doyoung se subió sobre Jaehyun y se aseguró de que este último no pudiera moverse. Tomó una camiseta que tenía a su alcance y la usó para atar al más joven de las manos, y luego para atarlo en el respaldo de la cama.

-"¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo conejito?".

-"Vamos a ver quien es el que se deja dominar ahora". Y Jaehyun estaba más que contento con el cambio de actitud de su conejito, quien ahora se mostraba con toda la confianza del mundo.

Ambos salieron ganando, pero lo dos también salieron perdiendo la virginidad dos veces en el correr de dos días.

**Author's Note:**

> Iba a escribir una escena picante, pero no me quiero ir al infierno todavía :)


End file.
